videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Nitro Adventure Racers
Nitro Adventure Racers '''is a kart racing game developed by Team 50cc and published by Noxid Computers. It was released for the Noxid Series One game console, also, for PS3, PS4, XBox 360, XBox One, Wii and Wii U. It is also one of the system's best-selling games, too. Setting The game takes place in '''Nitro Race World, a hub-and-spoke theme park situated on the artificially-created Isle of Racers somewhere in the Pacific Ocean, with emphasis on blood-pumping, power-up-using, high-octane kart racing. In this park, people would compete using customizable Karts on the tracks or in the battle arenas. Of course, Nitro Race World also has the usual theme park wares, like video arcades, ticket booths, a food court, restroom areas, park rides (i.e. rollercoasters, a ferris wheel, etc.), a tour bus, skill game kiosks, first aid area, and a garage where racers can maintain and customize their Karts. The park also has its own currency, Turbo Coins, which one can earn from winning races, arena battles, and/or playing the games at the arcades. These tokens can be spent at the garage to purchase parts for upgrading his/her Kart. However, Nitro Race World's most famous attraction is the Nitro Adventure Racers World Cup, where the best racers from across the globe compete through the park's gauntlet of twenty race tracks to win the title of Adventure Racer Supreme. The twenty tracks and four battle arenas are allocated into groups of five, each in a different themed "Land". The first Land is The Stadium, featuring circuit-style tracks with no special gimmicks, and a relatively basic battle arena, simply named The Arena, features just the right balance between hiding places and open spaces. The Stadium's set of racetracks consist of The Grand Old Oval, Numero Ocho, Sharp Corners & Boost Pads Gallore, the Time Trial Track, and The Nitro 500. Second is Pirate Island, boasting challenging, scenic tracks with secret shortcuts and the motif of the 17th Century sea plunderers, and the battle arena, Fracas On The High Seas, features an out-of-bounds pirate ship occasionally firing on the combatants, so watch out! Yo-ho-ho, the racetracks of Pirate Island be Buccaneer Blast, The Dead Man's Test Track, Jolly Roger's Jungle Jam, Coconut Cove, and finally, Captain Carribean's Galleon Gams. Keep your cool in the third Land, Haunted Hi-Jinks, featuring spooky tracks with hidden surprises and terrifying scares, along with a battle arena, the dreaded Spectral Colosseum, designed to test the mettle of even the bravest drivers and those who don't believe in ghosts. The spooktacular race tracks of this Land are Dungeon Dash, The Track Out Of Hades, Poltergeist Straights, Creepy Corners, and Horrifying Highway. The forth and final Land in Nitro Race World's gauntlet is Turbocharger Galaxy, with space-themed race tracks of cosmic proportion and excitement, along with the extremely wide Galactic Stadium '''battle arena that hasn't a place to hide, so watch yourself! Race your way in the stars in '''Planet Pandemonium, Black Hole Spin Zone, Sector N, Alien Airways, and finally, Supersonic Solar System. However, there is one more track, known affectionately as "Trackzilla", created specifically for the final race of the Nitro Adventure Racers World Cup, combining the best of all four Lands into one, ultra-scenic, super-challenging, and mega-exciting package. DLC Exclusive *'Christmas Adventure' Pack: This new land is exclusively fit for Christmas, and is called Holly Jolly Park. This place features some fast and festive tracks, alongside a battle arena that really keeps on giving, Present Panic, with continually spawning item boxes with a 60/40 chance of getting a rare power-up'. '''The tracks of this Land are '''Mad' Shopper Mall, Rudolph's Rush, Snowdrift Canyon, Festive Tree Trail, and Holly Jolly Highway. Features exclusive Body Assemblies and Wheels to keep with this festive theme. Available for all versions, but only in the shop during December. * Prehistoric Pummel Pack: '''This is a rare kind of pack that sends the racers back in time to '''Dino Dominion, "The Land that Time Forgot". Travel through the past tracks of this prehistoric world, and feel the heat in the Volcano Blast arena, with molten lava spewing up through the battlefield! On this Land, the tracks are Dino Dash, Terrible Tubes, Pteradactyl Skyway, Stone Age Sprint, and Tar Pit Turmoil. This DLC pack also features exclusive Body Assemblies and Wheels for some caveman cool factor. Available for all versions *'Speed Punks Pack (Speed Freaks Pack in Europe)': This Land features tracks from one of Nathaniel Nitro's childhood video games, Speed Freaks/Punks, along with a new battle arena, The Crucible, which contains elements from all four of the game's track themes. The race tracks included are Grand Rapids, Millennium Park, Silver City, and Moonlight Cove. If you're a fan of Speed Punks, this is the DLC pack for you! Also features all nine playable characters from Speed Punks. PS3/PS4 exclusive. *'Medieval Madness Pack': Hear ye, Hear ye! This pack is full of ye olde-fashioned racing, in the Land of Racingham. Have a jostle of a joust in the Courtyard Carnage battle arena, with swinging hazards to create all kinds of mayhem on the racers! A series of race tracks four await thou; Castle Circuit, Driftwood Forest, Dragon Mountain, and Magical Mines. DLC pack also includes exclusive Body Assemblies and Wheels fit for a king! Available for all versions. *'Wild West Pack': Howdy, racers! Welcome to our li'l ol' Land of Fast-Draw Town, featurin' our good ol'-fashioned battle arena, Minecart Madness, whichso happens to be in the ol' gold mine! For th' tracks, they're Cactus Canyon, Eastwood Alley (in honor of actor Clint Eastwood), Dangerous Dunes and Boot Raceway. DLC pack also includes Western-themed Body Assemblies and Wheels, made for only the toughest dang racers in the west! Available for all versions. *'Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts Pack:' Time to get Jiggy with it for this land! This is inspired by the game Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts, with the main world, Spiral Mountain '''as an arena. The tracks are all based on the levels and the hub, with '''Showdown Town Raceway, Banjoland Tour, Logbox 720, Nutty Acres Circuit, Terrarium of Terror, and Jiggoseum Raceway. 'Also features Banjo & Kazooie, Mumbo Jumbo, and Gruntilda as playable characters. Xbox 360/Xbox One exclusive. * ''(Insert new idea for DLC-exclusive tracks here.) Characters *'''The Player: When you start Adventure Mode, you can determine the appearance and gender of your character, and you're good to go. Essentially your avatar. *'Entryway Ed': This friendly robot is the first NPC to welcome you into Nitro Race World, when you start Adventure Mode. His job in the park is to welcome the park's patrons. *'Kellie Les Schwab': The cheerful tour bus driver for the park. Come to her for some useful tips and advice. *'Mack the Mechanic': This grizzled mechanic runs the garage in the park, and helps drivers to maintain and customize their karts, for a reasonable fee of Turbo Coins. A little on the grumpy side, but Mack is always willing to help those in need. He is also intolerant of sore winners who act as if they're better than everyone else. Rumor has it, is that he helped in the development of "Trackzilla". You'll have to race him first to find out, but you will need a certain item for that one. In addition, Mack also performs maintenance on the park's robots, and Kellie's tour bus. *'Pixel': An artificial intelligence programmed to run the video arcades. He gives you the low-down on the mini-games that can be played in them. To prevent anybody from hacking into him and mucking about with his programming, his central A.I. core is hidden in a special location that only the park's owner and manager, Nathaniel Nitro, knows. *'The Carny-Bots': These robots are created to operate the skill game kiosks and rides. The ones that run the skill game kiosks award exclusive parts not available at Mack's garage, if you manage to beat the high scores on their games. *'Patch-Up the Plumber-Mech': A robot specifically programmed to maintain and clean the restrooms. He would occasionally find an item that gets stuck in the pipes, such as Turbo Coins, parts, and sometimes even a rare item. *'Butch': He is large, in charge, and is the leading chef at the food court, taking his job seriously. However, he's not as grumpy as many would think. He's actually more sociable, and hates sore winners as much as Mack does. As a matter of fact, he and Mack are friends since the day that the cook was employed. However, what he hates the most, is disgruntled people among his fellow workers treating customers rudely. *'Nathaniel Nitro': He is the founder, owner, and manager of Nitro Race World. He is also the master of ceremonies at the Nitro Adventure Racers World Cup. Nathaniel created Nitro Race World specifically to provide the ultimate platform for exciting kart races and amusement park thrills, with inspiration from a series of go-kart races he participated in from his childhood, in addition to a past visit to Walt Disney World. He keeps the trophies that he won in his childhood in a display cabinet in his office. *'Roger G. Cunningham': The British representative in the World Cup, and the current Adventure Racer Supreme. His sharp skills on the track are only matched by his calculation on the battle arena. His snobbish, better-than-thou attitude makes him unlikable to most sensible people, including the park employees. Roger also has a fanbase full of screaming girls that think way too highly of him for their own good. You know, the kind that would go as far as to troll people who aren't exactly fond of him. Oddly enough, for all of his arrogance, he doesn't like internet trolls, and was outraged when he found out that his fans would go that far. If you can wipe that arrogant smirk off of his face in the final race of the World Cup, you will become the new Adventure Racer Supreme! *'Robert "Big Bob" Slashway': The United States of America's representative in the World Cup, and one of Nathaniel Nitro's favorites, since the park manger himself is an American. He isn't exactly fond of Roger G. Cunningham, with who he shares a fierce rivalry. He is also a fan-favorite, is more courteous, and can also repair a kart as good as Mack could, earning his respect. Occasionally, he plays matchmaker, and his latest targets; Benito Costa from Brazil and Megumi Mizukawa of Japan. *'Benito Costa': The racer representing Brazil in the Nitro Adventure Racers World Cup, hailing from the city of Bahia. He is one of the more humble racers, and believed in treating his competitors with respect, even if they were arrogant. Benito also has feelings for Megumi Mizukawa, but is too shy to admit it on his own. *'Megumi Mizukawa': This female racer, who represents the Land of the Rising Sun itself, Japan, had proven time and again that women drivers can be on the same tier as male drivers. Behind the tough girl exterior beats the heart of a passionate woman. She has feelings of endearment toward Benito Costa, and is unsure whether or not he loved her back. Her fanbase is more respectful than Roger's, which she found to be disgraces to all women. *'Helga von Jaeger': Another female racer, this time from Germany. She is quiet and composed, but that doesn't mean that she's shy. Helga is also fierce on the track and in the battle arena, living up to her surname, which means "Hunter" in the German language. She also loves a good bratwurst in the food court. *'Alfredino "Al" Carlevaro': A racer representing the Italian people in the Nitro Adventure Racers World Cup. He is a hopeless romantic and a flirt. The target of his advances is either Megumi or Helga, both of whom reject them. Alfredino also likes a good, Neapolitan pizza, made traditionally with just the right ingredients, and prefers to use Alfredo sauce rather than tomato. He is also the descendant of a former mafioso. Sometimes helps Robert in his matchmaking endeavors, and also hates being called "Al". *'JeanBaptiste De La Fontaine AKA J.B.': Represents France in the World Cup, and is fluent in both his native language and English. Prefers to be called J.B., and doesn't like the sound of his full name, as he feels that it makes him sound like a snob. As a matter of fact, he is also the heir to the fortune of the prestigious De La Fontaine family. *'Matthew Gauthier': The Canadian representative. He is a rather cold person, due to having gone through a severely strict training regimens, with little to no time for having any fun. However, that attitude doesn't make him a bad person, but he is near-unstoppable on the track and ruthless in the battle arena. When not racing, he enjoys a nice cup of coffee in the food court, though sitting by himself. Matthew also has a younger brother who looks up to him, that which is one of the only things that could make him smile genuinely. *'Barry': Your character's arch-rival in the game. He has a tendency to constantly gloat and gloat about how he'll defeat you and anybody else in his way to become Adventure Racer Supreme. If you can beat him enough times, he'll learn humility. *'The Black Kaiser': This mysterious masked racer dressed in black sometimes appear on the track or in the battle arena, and cause a little bit of havoc with evil-looking versions of the power-ups. For unknown reasons, he targets only arrogant racers, most particularly, the likes of Roger G. Cunningham. Rumor has it, is that he's actually the former Adventure Racer Supreme, Tobias Blackwood, who disappeared after losing to Roger in the previous Nitro Adventure Racers World Cup. The only way to find out whether or not that it's true, is to defeat him in a fair race. Gameplay Single Player modes *'Adventure Mode': Explore the park, and compete your way to the top of the rankings to race in the Nitro Adventure Racers World Cup. Earn Turbo Coins from races, arena battles, and mini-games, to upgrade your kart at the garage. *'Single Race': Go up against your opponents in a 3-, 5-, or 7-lap race on one of the tracks, in one of three difficulty levels (Easy, Normal, or Hard) *'Cup Race': Race against your opponents in a small gauntlet of four tracks. Earn the most points at the end of the cup to win. *'Time Trial': Go solo and work fast to break the tracks' time records. *'Free Run': Race around the tracks any way you like with no laps or time limits, and even explore them to find rare Kart Parts! *'Battle Arena': Mix it up with up to three other computer-controlled racers in one of the arenas, and try to get more kill points than they do within the time limit. Multi-Player modes *'Single Race': Go up against up to three other human players in a no-holds-barred 3-, 5-, or 7-lap race on one of the tracks, and show them what you're made of! *'Cup Race': Race against your friends in a four-race extravaganza, and you'd best earn more points than they do by the end of the cup, or you'll be eating dust (A LOT OF IT!). *'Battle Arena': Spice things up in the battle arenas with your friends, and kill more than they do within the time limit. Online Via the Noxid Online Gaming Network or the Colosseum Tournament Network, you can compete against other players locally, nationwide, or even worldwide, on the tracks and/or in the battle arenas, and dominate the leaderboards. Of course, using the virtual currency systems of the NOGN or Colosseum, you could download new content to expand your horizons with more areas to race and battle in, along with new parts and mini-games. Power-Up listings There is a wide variety of power-ups that can be used on the tracks or in the battle arenas. Some power-ups are exlcusive to the multi-player modes, signified on this list with an asterix (*). Any power-up that can only be used on the track is signified on the list with a "^". *'Dumbfire Rocket': Fires a rocket that travels in a straight path, and has no homing ability. Can also be launched from the rear of your kart to take out any opponent coming up behind you. *'Oil Slick'^: Deploys a slippery black oil puddle from the rear of your kart. Any racer that drives over it will slip and slide for a moment or two. Just be careful not to drive over your own oil slicks, though, or anybody else's! *'Homing Missile': Launches a missile equipped with a guidance system that allows it to home in on the nearest driver. Does not fire backwards, because if it did, it'd be unfair! Oh, and be wary not to fire one of these buggers while you're in first place, you wouldn't want to hit yourself! *'Energy Shield': This high-tech device temporarily generates an energy shield to protect the user from harm. The shield lasts for 30 seconds before wearing out. *'Tire Popper^': This power-up allows you to remotely inflate and violently pop the tires on your opponents' karts, disabling them for a moment before they grow back. If someone else uses it, rapidly press the acceleration button to avert it. *'Booster Module': Gives the user's kart a temporary speed boost, just enough to overtake an opponent or two on the track. *'T.E.A.N.O.^': Short for "Tear 'Em A New One", this power-up sends an electrifying orb of supercharged plasma down the path of the track, and any driver caught in its way would be shocked and disabled for about 3 seconds before allowing them to move again. This is useful if you're in last place, and you wanted to do something about it! If someone else is using it, get to either side of the track's path! *'Circular Saws*': Produces two, razor-sharp, 6000 Revs-Per-Minute buzzsaws at the front of your kart, allowing you to drive into your opponents and cut them up! This sharpened power-up lasts 30 seconds before retracting back into your kart. Oh, and be careful when somebody else uses it! *'Frying Pan': Gives you a mechanical arm equipped with a cast-iron frying pan, to smack your opponents around with resounding clangs. Power-up lasts 30 seconds before deactivating. *'Mine': Leaves behind an explosive mine from the rear of your kart. You'd best hope not to drive into one of your own mines, or the ones your opponents leave behind. *'Rebound Rocket*': Unlike an ordinary Rocket, this one can bounce off of walls before exploding. Can also be used like a regular Rocket. Does not fire backwards. *'Freeze Blaster*': Fires a burst of ice-cold hydrogen at your opponent, freezing him in place temporarily. Single use, but does not earn you a kill point. Useful for getting a good opening to use an offensive power-up to grab a kill point or make your escape. *'Submachine Gun': Aim it at an opponent, and make 'em eat lead! Comes loaded with 30 rounds, and will deactivate if all rounds are fired. Kart Parts All Karts consist of these parts; the Frame, Engine, Gearbox, Suspension, Wheels, Tires, Brakes, PCS (Power-up Control System), and the Body Assembly. For details on all the parts in the game, see Nitro Adventure Racers Kart Parts List. Frame The Frame is, well, the Kart's chassis, to which all other parts are attached. It determines the Kart's durability. Engine The Engine is the Kart's powerplant, and determines its acceleration and top speed. Gearbox The Gearbox also determines the Kart's top speed, depending on the number of gears. Comes in automatic or manual transmission flavors. NOTE: It's best to have the right Gearbox proportionate to the Engine's overall performance. Suspension The component which determines the handling qualities of the Kart. Wheels Your Kart would not be able to move without these, and they aren't going to be usable without... Tires The Tires helping to grip the floor of the track. Affects braking power in one way or another depending on the type used. Either way, they are usable on even unsteady terrain. Brakes Attached to the Suspension parts, the brakes helps to slow down the Kart for getting through corners. Just remember: Don't use both the acceleration and braking pedals at the same time, or else you'll confuse the vehicle. PCS (Power-up Control System) A device that allows the driver to use power-ups. Consists of a targeting computer, and a series of adaptable mechanical servos that change depending on what power-ups are being used. Has no effect on the Kart's overall performance, but it is important. Also features a module for generating temporary energy shields. Some have side-effects specific to certain pick-ups. Body Assembly The body shell for the Kart, determining its physical appearance. They come in different styles depending on one's personal tastes. Some are silly- or cute-looking, but others are dynamic, sporty, nostalgic or even dead serious! Some are even designed with racing in mind! The Body Assembly does not affect the Kart's overall performance, so it's all a matter of personal taste, but you can also color them however you want, and/or even add your own distinct markings or an emblem! Reception Nitro Adventure Racers was widely recieved among critics, earning high scores with video gaming magazines like DigiGamerz, Modemizer: The Online Gaming Magazine, and even Noxid Monthy Mega-Mash. It is also a best-seller on the Series One console, as well. Voice Cast NOTE: The player does not speak. He doesn't even have his own voice actor *Bryan Doyle-Murray as Mack the Mechanic *Michael Caine as Roger G. Cunningham *Patrick Warburton as Robert "Big Bob" Slashway *Frank Welker as The Black Kaiser *TTS voice Radar Overseer Scotty as Patch-Up the Plumber-Mech *TTS voice RoboSoft 3 as the Carny-Bots *______ as Barry *Keity.pop as Megumi Mizukawa Listing not complete Category:Video Games Category:Racing Games Category:Mario Kart-Styled Games Category:Team 50cc Games Category:Noxid Series One Games Category:Online Games Category:Pages by JustAlex93 Category:Xbox One Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Wii Games Category:Wii U Games